We are Family
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: The Justine-Dreyar family is a small clan of three. Like any family they have there ups and downs. But today is a simple day and it starts off with some cereal and coffee. (Fraxus family one shot) (Read and review!)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my little Fraxus family one shot! I have this little head cannon that when they have a kid he/she is going to call them by different terms that mean father like he'll/she'll call Laxus 'Papa' and Freed 'Daddy'. Then no matter how old he/she is she'll still call them that. XD I'm thinking of making this into just a series of one shots so if you have request don't be afraid to ask!**_

* * *

The sound of little pitter-patter on hard wood floor woke up the two sleeping males.

Laxus Dreyar moan in reluctance and threw his arm over his bed mate. Wrapping his arm around a slim waist and pulling them against his chest.

Freed Justine move closer to his husband, taking pleasure in the warmth his large dragon emanated.

When the ruckus going on, in what they though was the kitchen, began to be a bit too much. Laxus pushed against the Rune Mage in an attempt the wake the other fully.

"Your daughter is awake." He said, his voice think with sleep.

A small chuckle was heard on the other side of the bed, Freed spoke with a yawn.

"Until the sun is fully out, she's yours." The voice became muffled as Freed buried himself deeper into the warm blankets. "Hurry up before she make a mess of things." He added as an afterthought.

As if on cue there was a loud crash that sounded from the kitchen and Laxus was out of bed as fast as his sleep idle mind let him. Walking out of his room he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and rolled his stiff shoulder. Nearing the kitchen he began to hear the happy munching of an eight year old girl.

He reached the kitchen just in time to see a head of blond hair dive down to the floor.

A smile of fondness formed on his lips and for a moment he thought it was worth waking up a little early if he got to see his little dragon so carefree.

Leaning against the kitchen counter he looked down to see a small little human sitting on the floor with a bowl of cereal on her lap. The box of sugar cereal was by her side. A little bit of milk had split on the floor and the gallon had been put next to her. The cap somewhere by her tiny foot. Plastic plates, bowls, and cups littered the kitchen counter.

"That must have been the things that she dropped." Laxus thought.

Smiling down at the oblivious girl, he cleared his throat and finally he was able to get her attention.

Big dark blue eyes landed on him and they widen with surprise.

"Papa!" The little girl greeted with glee.

Laxus smiled at the sound of her sweet voice, but seeing as it was too loud and the Lightning Dragon Slayer did want his mate to have a few more hours of sleep. He brought his index finger up to his lips in a quieting motion.

"Shush kid, dad's trying to sleep." He narrowed his eyes in scold, however that didn't last long when he saw her tightly shut her mouth and nodding her head vigorously in comprehension. Laxus laughed lightly and walked over the counter and kneeled down next to his daughter.

Taking a rag hanging off the oven handle, he cleaned the spilt milk and twisted the cap back on the gallon. The box of cereal was soon put back where it belong.

As he was almost done with the cleanup he was met with a spoon full of his daughter's breakfast. Without a moment of hesitation he open him mouth wide and took the food in. The little girl sitting in front of him giggled and once again resumed eating.

Her happy munching was heard throughout the kitchen and Laxus leaned over to give her a kiss on her unruly set of golden locks.

"Come on Elizabeth, let's watch some cartoons." He had offered.

With her nods of excitement he took her bowl of cereal in on hand and with the other lifted the little one up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she smile at him.

"Morning papa!" She chimed. Kissing his cheek.

"Good morning sport." Laxus had added.

With proper greetings finally said, the duo made their way to the couch. Moments later the Television Lacirma was on and the sound of cartoons was being softy emanated from the speakers.

Elizabeth went back her food and watched with interest, happily eating away.

A good half an hour passed until Laxus heard the bed room door open. Soft footsteps sounded up the hall way until finally Laxus turn to look at the new comer. Freed stood there with only one of the blonde's shirt. The neck line a bit too big, falling over his shoulder. He had also put his hair up before coming out of the room.

"Good morning you two." He said in a cheerful voice.

Freed walked over to were his husband and daughter sat. Leaning over the couch and planting a kiss on Laxus' lips and then moved to kiss Elizabeth who sat on her Papa's lap. Being too distracted to notice her father she just swayed to the side when she felt the pressure of lips against her temple.

"Sweetie stop focusing so much on the T.V. You'll rot your brain." Freed laughed. He kissed her one last time and then straighten up. "I'll make the coffee." He offered.

"That sounds really good right now." Laxus growled in contentment.

Seeing that his little one had been finished with her morning meal, he got the bowl and placed it on the coffee table. With her hands free, she crawled off her Papa's lap to move to the other side of the couch, stealing the control on her way.

Shaking his head he let a low chuckle rumble in his chest. Soon he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

He noticed that Freed was cleaning two mugs and he decided to sneak up on him. Wrapping his strong arms around a slim waist. He buried his nose in green locks and took a deep breath. The familiar scent of his lover making his entire body relax.

Freed making no objections to the sudden act of intimacy, let his head fall to the side to give the larger man greater access.

Soft kissed were planted all along his neck and jaw. A sigh of pleasure escaped his pink lips.

"Laxus, love. If you don't stop I don't think I'm going to be able to make coffee. And not only that, Lizzy is in the living room." His voice was a bit raspy from the stimulation he was getting, but Laxus understood and with one last kiss he pulled away.

When Freed turned to look at Laxus, thinking that he would see a face of annoyance or some other emotion similar to it. He was pleasantly surprise when he saw that older man smiling at him. The look of utter love written plainly on his scarred face.

"What's that look for?" Freed asked in utter confusion, but nonetheless that look was able to make his heart swell with his own affection.

Laxus only shook his head and moved forward, capturing the rune mage in slow and passionate kiss.

The two broke apart breathless and Laxus finally answered his lovers question.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth always slept through the night when she was a baby, never giving her parents trouble.

However on those rare occasions where she seemed to want to try out her new lungs, she would cry for hours and the only one that would be able to calm her was Freed.

Laxus never knew why that was, maybe he had a way of taming the Dreyar in her. Mavis knows that Freed is the only thing that can calm _Laxus _down. He was short tempered at the best of times so when a hand was place on his shoulder or his face pulled down to meet soft lips, all his anger and frustration would be washed away.

It all started when the baby began to cry one night and Freed had taken it upon himself to see to her. Laxus having no objections rolled over and threw the covers over himself. A sleepy chuckle was heard behind him and soon the soft patter of footsteps lead out the door.

Thinking that it would only take a few minutes to calm the girl, Laxus' curiosity was sparked when it was well into an hour and Freed was still not in bed.

Getting up he rolled his neck and moved out of the room. Walking down the hall way he saw the light of Elizabeth's room had been dimmed. The door closed until only a cracked was left.

He intended to just walk in and see what was taking him so long until he heard a soft voice through the crack in the door.

The sound of singing drifted through the air and reached his ears. Stopping in shock he moved closer only to register that the voice belong to none other than Freed Justine.

Soft whimpering accompanied his sweet voice and the Lightning Dragon deduced that his mate was just able to calm the new born down.

Letting the sweet voice flow through him, he moved close enough to hear but far enough to go unnoticed. Leaning against the wall Laxus slid down to sit on the floor. Pulling both his legs up, he rested his arms on his bent knees.

Freed walked around the nursery with a bounce in his step as he cradled his child against his chest. Her short little arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. Rubbing soothing circles along his back he let a small smile form on his lips.

"When I wake up, yeah I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you." His voice floated out in a sweet tone, the whimpers escaping the little girl's lips began to disappear and she buried her face into her father's neck.

Laxus rested his head against the wall, a smile appear on his face and the onslaught of memories made his heart swell with emotions. Looking down he saw his wedding ring.

Freed was singing the song from their first dance.

Closing his eyes he hummed along to his lover.

"When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you. If I get drunk, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you." The Rune mage chuckled at the last part he sang.

Looking down he noticed the silver band on his finger. A golden lighting rod adored the meatal.

He was finally living his dream with the man he loved.

Felling his baby girl start to doze off he began to hum the rest of the familiar tone. Rocking to the rhythm he let his eyes slowly fall shut. A feeling of warmth grew in his chest and suddenly he heard behind him a low voice sing to _him_.

"But I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more. Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles to fall down at your door."

Turning around Freed saw Laxus standing under the door way, a smile of tenderness softening his face. His lips moving to make the words of the song.

Moving deeper into the room, Freed met him half way and a strong arm was wrapped around his waist.

"When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you." Freed couldn't help by sing back to his God as he was slowly pulled into a dance.

Laxus' eyes moved from him to the little bundle in Freed's arm and his free hand came to rest on her little head. His large hand stroking the soft blonde hair.

That's what they did for the next few minutes, time stood still as they moved and softly sang together. Foreheads pressed against eachother they moved through the room. Their beautiful daughter between them sleeping peacefully to the sound of her fathers' voice, safe from any harm.

Ending the song they met the other's gaze and sang.

"_When I'm dreaming, yes I know I'm ganna dream. Dream about the time when I'm with you."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone! This is another one-shot in my "Justine Dreyar Family Chronicles." I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh and whoever gets where this one shot was inspired from with will get a free request of any Fraxus Promt! Go ahead and take a guess! Oh and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

Taking Elizabeth's hand in his, Freed walked out of the store. The sound of thunder rang through the air and shortly after the heavens began to cry. Soon the Rune Mage had his umbrella out to face the rain.

"You were right dad! It was going to rain!" Elizabeth said with a small laugh. The twelve year old looked around her and pulled her father further out of the store. Excitement buzzed through her body at the through of playing in the rain which was far too tempting to give up.

Freed let a small chuckle passed his lips and soon followed his daughter down the street.

"Dad? When is Papa coming home?" She asked, a shadow of worry crossed her soft features and soon Freed had to bite back unwanted emotions.

It had been months since Laxus had left them for a mission that the Master of the Guild wanted him on. There had been no word of him which had Freed worried sick.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm him nerves he smiled down at the little dragon at his side. "Well sweetie, I'm not sure when Papa is coming home, but I do know that it's going to be soon. So make sure that you don't worry too much about it." His voice was a bit shaky at the end but Elizabeth seemed not too noticed. She just hummed her response and moved out from under the umbrella to start walking in the rain.

Even with it was pouring down on them, the sky was still a brilliant blue. And the beauty was something that Freed appreciated.

"Lizzy, stay under the umbrella you're going to catch a cold if you get too wet!" He scolded. All he got in response was a giggle.

Shaking his head he was about to reach out for the girl but stopped mid-way. When he noticed who were down the street, his eyes widen with horror and his first thought was to get his baby girl to the guild as fast as possible. Reaching, once again, he took her wrist in a tight gripped and he turned quickly on his heels.

_It was Raven Tail!_

That was the reason why Laxus had been sent away, he and Gajeel were tracking some leads involving the dark guild and its leader.

"Dad? You're hurting me! What's wrong?" Elizabeth cried beside him. Her dark blue eyes were wide with confusion as she was aimlessly tugged down the street.

Her dad was close to a full out run. His eyes were wide with what she thought was fear. He suddenly pulled her closer and looked around franticly.

The streets were too crowded for him to see which way he should go, people were pushing passed them, all trying to get out of the rain.

Then a strong wing picked up Elizabeth's blonde hair and for a moment it flew around her face. A familiar sent hit her nose and the confusion she had just felt was overcome by sheer joy.

"Papa's home!" She exclaimed! Jumping excitedly from one foot to the other, she pulled her dad along a street they had never been to.

The only guide they had was the scent of Laxus that was leading Elizabeth on.

"Elizabeth! Slow down! We have to get back to the guild where it's safe!" Freed pleaded with his daughter. Nothing got through to her and all she could do was run ahead of him.

Her small hand slipped through his grip and she was off down the street.

"_Elizabeth!_" He screamed after her.

Pushing passed people, he tried to catch up to her but he noticed that the umbrella he was holding was just getting in the way. Dropping it behind him, he ran as fast as he could before he lost sight of his girl.

The tiny dragon slayer was grinning from ear to ear as the scent of her Papa was getting stronger.

"Papa!" She called out.

Turning a corner, she ended up in an ally. At the very end of it stood a strange man holding some sort of lacrima.

Within moments Elizabeth knew that the stone was the thing giving off her father's scent.

"You're not… Papa?" She questioned.

The man in front of her laughed loudly and he took a step forward. His eyes roamed the little girl's body and soon the smile that was on his face turned to one of pride.

"You certainly are a Dreyar! Such a strong child. I might just make you worthy of calling yourself my granddaughter!" He chimed. His grip on the golden lacrima tighten and sparks of lightning flew from it.

Then Elizabeth noticed the traces of dried blood on the rock. Without a moment of hesitation, she knew who it belonged to.

"Elizabeth!" Her dad called out.

Freed ran into the ally and when his eyes landed on the man in front of his daughter, his mind screamed out. _Protect Elizabeth!_

Rushing to her side he took her in his arms. Runes formed around them moments later, creating a protective barrier for a short tiem.

"Daddy I'm scared!" She whispered harshly.

Kneeling in front of the distraught girl he spoke soothingly. "Sweetheart I want you to know something. Daddy and Papa love you so much. We're so proud in how strong you've gotten." Tears made both their eyes shine, however Liz wasn't able to hold hers back. Sliding down her cheek, they left wet streaks in their wake.

Raising a hand, Freed stroked her cheek and cleared the tears away. Smiling at her he leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead.

Two other Raven Tail wizards ran up behind him and his cursed eye glowed brightly.

Runes of pain and death appeared on their chests and soon their cries of pain filled the air around them.

At the sound, Elizabeth stiffen in his arm and soon a sort of calm washed over him.

Pulling his daughter back, he had enough space to look into her shining eyes. With one last smile he told her.

"Elizabeth, run away." Taking her into one last embrace he heard her muffled sobbed and soon pushed her away.

Her hand clutched desperately at his own as she ran passed him, but soon her fingers slipped right through his grip.

Hearing the sound of her running footsteps, he let his runes drop.

Facing the man from Raven Tail he spat.

"Ivan!"

The man in question roar with laughter and smiled at the greenett.

Noticing that his eyes were glued on the lacrima that was in his hand he decided to indulge the little Fairy.

"It's the lacrima I pulled out of my son's dead body! You should be happy that you get to see him one last chance before I kill you with his own magic!" A sadistic grin threaten to split his face in two and the pleasure only grew when he saw the look of desperation, denial, anger, and fear on Freed's face. "That face is truly beautiful, no wonder Laxus decided to take you to bed. You must make the cutest little noises." He growled.

Freed didn't seem to register what the man was saying. Tears slid down his face and his eyes were on the shining gold lacrima.

"Laxus?" He whimpered. His breathing was short and raspy and his face formed an ugly sod, but that did nothing to diminish the light of murderous rage that made his eyes glow brightly.

Letting his shoulders fall, Ivan noticed that he was not going to get anything out of the Green beauty and just shook his head in disappointment. "And I believed that you would have been a bit of fun!"

Shaking in pure anger, Freed let his wings appear and he drew his reaper.

"I'm going to kill you!" He screamed.

Elizabeth ran through the street crying for help.

"Please! Anyone!" She begged.

"Aunt Ever! Uncle Bickslow!" She screamed.

She was roughly pushed to the side as people walked passed her, they all seemed to have been oblivious to her pleas and tears. Some random man to entertained in the book that he was reading slammed into her violently. Sending her to the floor, she landed on her back. The air in her lungs flew out of her body and she struggled to get back up.

Managing to get on her knees she looked up hoping that she would be able to gain someone's attention.

The sky above her darkened and all too familiar lightning began to form in the heavens.

Shaking her head in desperation and fear she tried to get back up, but her legs buckled and she hit the ground again.

A clap of thunder and a powerful rod of lightning soon followed. As it flew down to earth Elizabeth caught sight of where it would land.

Her eyes widen and as soon as the lightning hit its mark, she knew she had lost everything.

A scream of agony was ripped from her throat and she yelled.

"Daddy!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Run the Lightning Dragon is out to get you!" Laxus' voice rang through the kitchen.

Soon the sound of delighted giggles followed.

Freed turned around, a mixing bowl resting on his hip, to see two heads of blonde hair running through the living room.

Another burst of laughter, and Freed could see Laxus dive behind their couch. A scream was heard and then a fit of giggles.

Standing up Laxus carried Elizabeth in his arms. One was hooked under her legs while the other one was attacking her side with tickles.

"No Papa! That tickles!" She tossed her head to the side and her little hands came up to push against his face. Pushing with so much force, she was able to fall back.

For a moment Freed had thought that Elizabeth was going to hurt herself, but Laxus was quick and got a firm hold on her legs. It was enough to have her hanging on his arm. She laughed with glee as she looked at her now upside down world. Her face slowly starting to turn red.

Her Papa took this as his chance and attacked her once again. The tickles had her bending over to give Laxus enough time to pull her back up. When he did he pressed a kiss to her flushed face and gave her a smile. She did the same and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two moved through the kitchen a bit out of breath, but the smiles on their faces were enough to light up any room.

Freed's eyes had been glued on them for the entire time and was able to go back to his mixing bowl the moment they were both in the kitchen.

Hearing his husband and daughter conversing about the day's activities, he was remembered off all the things that needed to be done that day. Snapping back into action he made sure that the cake that he was baking finished on time.

"Are you excited Lizzy?" He asked over his shoulder. A soft smile on his lips. Freed bent down to look into the over.

"Yes Daddy!" She replied loudly.

Laxus chuckled too and moved to sit their daughter on the counter after moving some things to the side. Swinging her legs back and forth, her eyes landed on a bowl of strawberry icing. Laxus' did the same thing.

Suddenly an idea struck them.

Slowly trying to make as little noise as possible, father and daughter worked together to capture the bowl. Elizabeth had leaned over and began to drag the bowl across the counter top while her Papa took two spoons from the dish rack.

Freed could tell that something was wrong as the unnatural silence began to span for a while longer. Turning around her said.

"Both of you, make sure that you don't touch the frosting!" He said.

However it was too late. Both Dreyars had a spoon full of light pink frosting ready to enter their mouths.

"What did I just say?" Freed's voice was laced with annoyance but the sight was something that warmed his heart, however that only lasted for a moment.

Laxus laughed and brought the spoon to his mouth, Elizabeth was not as lucky. The big glop of icing had spilled from her spoon and fallen on her brand new dress. Looking down at the mess, she frowned and placed the spoon down. Both Laxus and Freed looked at their daughter in shock, for a moment they thought she would shed some tears when they noticed the way her bottom lip puffed out.

However, she seemed to be alright even after her favorite dress had been ruined, but that didn't stop her from wiping the frosting off with her finger and then greedily sticking it in her mouth. The small girl hummed with pleasure and her big dark blue eyes lit up when she figured out it was her favorite flavor.

"Kid you just got your dress dirty! And it's the one the old man got you too!" Laxus looked like he was going to panic. Looking around for a way to wipe the stain.

Freed just rolled his eyes and walked to his two trouble makers. With a simple cleansing rune the white dress was as good as new.

The Lightning Dragon slayer looked down at the fabric with amazement and soon scooped up the little human. At that point she had already licked her finger clean.

"Freed do I ever tell you, that you're amazing?" He asked with a smile.

Freed just laughed, all annoyance melting away. "No you don't, but it wouldn't hurt if you say it more."

Laxus shook his head in disbelief and turned to walk out of the kitchen with Elizabeth in his arms. Then suddenly he stopped in his tracks and spun around on his heels.

"Before we go we have to give kisses to Daddy!" He declared.

Lizzy gasped in realization and nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe we almost forgot Papa!"

Moving to the greenett's side, he was given a soft kiss on the cheek and a bit more forceful one on the lips.

Shaking his head he pushed both of them away. "Oh stop it you two! Go and make sure that the guild is ready for the party!" He ordered, but his words did nothing to hide the blush that dusted his cheeks.

As they made it to the door he yelled. "Keep yourselves clean!"

_This was going to be one hell of a birthday party._


	5. Chapter 5

_**I would like to think that Elizabeth beats herself up thinking that she isn't enough for her parents who are both S Class wizards and Masters of the Guild. I have this idea that she feels like she needs to always be strong.**_

* * *

Elizabeth was only thirteen when her great grandfather passed away.

The ceremony had been small. Long time members of the guild had been present. Erza and Jella kept close to their son Simon while Loke was trying to console both a crying Lucy and a sobbing Skylar.

However, Laxus and his daughter had yet to shed a single tear. Both Dreyars too proud.

So when they got home it was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the rain flowing through their gutter.s

"I'll make something warm to drink." Freed offered softly. He gave Laxus a soft kiss on the lips while he caressed Elizabeth's cheek.

Their daughter had not said a single word all morning. So it was painful to hear her first words of the day coming from a voice that didn't sound at all like hers.

"I'll be in my room, Papa." She whispered brokenly.

Laxus could only stand there numbed as he watched his daughter walk up the stairs and disappear into the hallway.

Slowly, he walked away from the front door to reach the kitchen where he knew Freed would be.

Standing in front of the sink, Freed was clutching at the counter. His shoulders shaking and his face wet from tears. He was able to hold back his sobs by biting his lip almost violently. Without a second thought, Laxus rushed to his mate's side wrapping his strong arms around the smaller man. Laxus still couldn't bring himself to cry.

"Now shush, my love." Laxus whispered soothingly.

Freed was able to calm down a bit to the point where he would be able to turn around in Laxus' arms. Resting his head on the familiar chest he felt Laxus' thumb brush against his bitten lip.

"The old man wouldn't want anyone to shed tears." Laxus added lastly.

The Rune Mage knew that was true so he fought back the onslaught of new tears and focused on Laxus' heartbeat.

"He was grandfather…" Freed finally said. His voice rough from the earlier crying.

Laxus tightened his hold on his mate as a response.

Then he heard something. It was the softest of sounds but unmistakable.

A small whimper was heard on the second floor. Bless Laxus' enhanced scenes because Freed would have over reactedat the sound

Letting go of his mate reluctantly he gave him a lingering kiss. "It will be alright." He said against Freed's slightly parted lips.

The shine of Freed's eyes was noticeable, but the look of acceptance over shined it.

"Go and check up on our daughter." He asked. Freed must at least sense something was wrong with their little dragon.

Laxus nodded his head and was soon out of the kitchen. As he walked up the stairs the sound of whimpering grew louder. With that a pain in his chest was making itself known.

When he made it to the last step of the stairs he looked down the dark hallway and saw only one door opened. Soft natural light escaping through the small crack left between door and frame.

Walking forward, he stood frozen at his daughter's door. The sounds she was making the worse form of torture Laxus had ever experience.

Suddenly, Laxus could feel a burning at the back of his eyes. Blinking it away he reached for the door knob.

He opened it as slowly as possible hoping that the hinges wouldn't creek, but to no avail.

By the time the door was completely open, Elizabeth had her head up showcasing red blood shot eyes and wet cheeks.

"Papa?" She asked weakly.

Laxus could only stand there and watch as his daughter began slowly falling apart.

When the girl noted that she wasn't going to have a response she let her head fall and with it came fresh tears. "I'm sorry, Papa." She offered softly.

At that Laxus was able to walk forward and kneel before his little dragon.

Reaching out, he stroked to top of her head. Her soft golden curls damp from the rain.

"What are you sorry for Lizzy?" He asked in a delicate tone. The burning at the back of his eyes was getting worse and he couldn't see properly. Everything was sort of blurred.

"A Dreyar shouldn't cry and that's exactly what I'm doing." She shot back with a sort of bitterness. However, that didn't stop her silent sob.

Laxus was put under a stunned silence. His chest contacted and his cheeks grew suddenly wet.

With a much more demanding tone, he said. "Elizabeth, look at me."

For a moment she didn't do it and Laxus had to repeat himself. It was near impossible to do so with how tight his throat had become.

When Elizabeth's dark blue orbs met her father's fiery orange ones everything seemed to click into place for her.

Her walls came crashing down and she whispered, "Gramps' gone…" When those words sunk in both father and daughter broke fully for the first time. Elizabeth threw herself at her Papa in dire need of comfort. She wept into the crook of his neck desperately trying to catch her breath.

"I-I want h-him to come ba-back!" She demanded.

"Papa! Bring hi-him back!" She begged. She was shaking violently at this point. The grief she was feeling too much for her little body to handle.

Laxus was in no better state. He held his daughter as tightly as he was allowed. The tears falling from his eyes hitting the carpet floor and leaving wet spots.

Fuck, how his chest hurt. It felt like a bolder was just sitting right on top of it pressing out every last particle of oxygen from his body.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. All he knew was that he was crying, in pain, and the worse possible person to comfort his weeping daughter.

"It's going to be okay, baby." He tried to sooth.

"Don't be sad that he's gone, be happy that he was alive and was able to do the things he did."

He pulled away from his daughter and looked deeply in her eyes. Both were a crying mess, but Elizabeth saw something almost heroic. A man as strong and feared like her Papa was letting tears out. He was allowing himself to be vulnerable in front of her. It was true that a Dreyar didn't cry, but with the people you love you let everything out. You let them pick up the pieces and put you back together.

Elizabeth may only be thirteen, but she knew that for certain.

"Am I ever going to see him again?" She asked quietly. Her eyes shining with hope.

Laxus reached up to wipe away her tears when he said, "Yes, but not for a very, very long time little one." He said back with a fire in his voice that could rival Salamander's magic.

At that Elizabeth's body grew weak. She rested heavily on her father who just scooped her up with ease.

Her tears were still flowing and the small whimpers coming from her lips were still heart wrenching, but she had calmed.

Laxus was able to wipe away at his own years enough to reach his daughter's door.

"Where are we going Papa?"

"You're going to sleep with me and your father tonight. I don't want you alone." He told her softly. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to her closed eyes. The taste of her tears lingering on his lips.

_The pain will go away_. He told himself.

"And Elizabeth, don't ever think a Dreyar doesn't cry."


End file.
